I Know About You
by riseru-kun
Summary: Kurt is back at Dalton and is attracted to his student Blaine. What's wrong? Anderson is hell-bent on pursuing his teacher, using any means necessary and dragging the rest of the warblers in his plans. However will Kurt resist? And does he want to?


**Title:** I Know About You (tentative)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Teacher!Kurt/Student!Blaine  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance/Humor  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Kurt is back at Dalton and is attracted to his student Blaine. What's wrong? Anderson is hell-bent on pursuing his teacher, using any means necessary and dragging the rest of the warblers in his plans. However will Kurt resist? And does he want to?

* * *

><p>"Okay, Warblers!" Kurt laced his hands together and straightened his back. "Good job, that will be all for today! See you guys for practice tomorrow!"<p>

"See you ,Hummel"

"On time, Jeffrey, and that's Mr. Hummel to you" He warned.

He shook his head but smiled nonetheless at the boys all hurrying to leave. God, _Mr. Hummel_. He sighed. He'd been a music teacher in Dalton for 3months now, replacing Mrs. Hedler which was his music teacher during his Dalton days. He's a fresh grad from NYADA, graduated with a degree in performing arts and a minor in fashion design. It was stressful but he loved it, even got an internship at . Why was he back in Ohio then? If he was so happy in New York with his job, why did he return to the most homophobic place he knew? Honestly, he didn't know.

Mrs. Hedler called him the summer after graduation. Apparently, her father is dying, less than 2 years she says and asked him if he was willing to substitute while she takes care of her father. Who better to teach this generation of warblers than the first countertenor Dalton has seen in decades? The same countertenor who was also the soloist that led them to nationals, second only to New Directions, Kurt's old team.

He didn't want to audition for Broadway musicals just yet, dissuaded by Rachel and Santana's rivalry. It made him realize that there were so many in New York vying for the same roles and he wasn't sure if he wanted to live his life audition after audition, begging for roles then, if he does get in, he'd have to always on the lookout for backstabbers desperate enough to sabotage. He'll always be on edge, in fear of his safety, his reputation, or worse, he'll become a backstabber himself.

He wasn't ready. Not yet. So, he said yes and traveled to Ohio a week later.

It was amazing, actually. He spent the rest of the summer catching up with his dad, Burt. A week before classes started, he moved into the Dalton Dorms. It wasn't uncommon for faculty to move in. In fact, in every one of the five floors there is an allotted room for a member of the faculty. It was a little less than the usual dorm room and more of a 1 bedroom condo and, because of that, those professors without a family or live far away are more than eager to volunteer having to check on every student at night, go through surprise inspections and wait for those arriving past curfew just to live there for free. Each floor housed 38 students. There are 8 single dorms for those who would require a single or specially request it for a higher than the already high price and the rest are doubles.

For the rest of his stay, he was to stay at the 3rd floor which housed most of the warblers. He also didn't have to move much of his things because the room was mostly fully furnished. He didn't have to stock up on much food either because the 1st floor of the dorms had a cafeteria that operates Mondays through Saturdays with breakfast and dinner (Lunch was served at Dalton's main cafeteria). With good food selections too, it was one of the reasons why his stay at the dorms during his high school days was a huge part of being a student at Dalton. That and the gym, the study hall and the recreation room complete with everything teenagers would want, gods bless the alumni, all on the first floor.

"Mr. Hummel?" He was brought out of his thoughts by the voice of Blaine Anderson.

_Blaine_.

Kurt turned around and gazed at, possibly, the most gorgeous man he's ever seen. _Boy, _he has to remind himself as the he could feel the barely visible hairs on his arm react to the presence. _He's your student_. What he would give to have Blaine at Dalton about 5 years ago when he transferred in the middle of his third year.

"Yes, Blaine?" He tried with the most normal voice he could muster.

"About the essay," He looked apologetic "I don't think I can pass it tomorrow before lunch..."

It was unusual, Blaine was a top student, floor monitor, had best grades, lead soloist of the warblers, and running for the council which was exactly why he was asked to make the essay. It is required for all running council members to pass a resume and an essay stating their qualifications and plans if ever they were chosen. He wasn't known to miss deadlines, especially for something as trivial as an essay on 'Why he deserves to be on the Warbler Council'.

"Oh?" His eyebrow raised on its own.

"Yes. You see, the fencing team has a competition tomorrow morning..." Did he mention Blaine is also the captain of the fencing team? Well, he is. "So, I was wondering if I could pass it tonight?"

"Tonight? You mean..?"

"If it's alright, could I knock on your door later in the evening to hand it in?"

Kurt smiled. Blaine looked so unsure, so cute he couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Ofcourse, Blaine! It's not a problem at all. And the faculty is there for the students, we're supposed to be available whenever a student needs something"

"I know that, I just didn't want to impose" That smile. Those eyes, staring at him. He gulped.

"You won't be. Also, If you want to pass your essay after the fencing competition, I could also accept it a little late. It's not graded you know" He teased.

"I know but I'd rather hand it in today than pass it late" He said as he adjusts the strap of his messenger bag on his shoulder.

"Okay then, good luck on your essay…" He slowly turns to leave.

"I'll see you tonight then."

Was it my imagination or did he wink?

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by uneventfully. He only had to teach Music Theory to the three third year classes today aside from the warblers meeting, one in the morning before and 2 in the afternoon. Pretty soon he found himself back in his dorm room preparing for his two senior classes tomorrow. He was also helping Mr. Clarington, the drama teacher, with the annual musical. Apparently, the Dalton alumni donated much to keep the arts going in the school.<p>

7 o'clock he was already done with checking the papers and decided to shower. Wearing his yoga pants and Dalton alumni sweater, he decided to get comfy on the couch and watch project runway. There was a knock on his door and for a moment he forgot he was a teacher living in the Dalton Dorms.

"Oh Blaine! Hi! " His student looked a bit surprised seeing him outside his "professional" clothes. "Come In"

He turned to the kitchen, not noticing the way the student's eyes followed his ass and lick his lips. He prepared coffee and casually asked "What brings you here?"

"Well, the essay.." He responded, suddenly unsure and trying to subtly look around the room.

"Oh, right!" Blaine then pulled out a crisp 3-page paper and Kurt almost laughed when he skimmed a bit. It was so _Blaine_ and he shook himself for thinking so. He then felt a bit stupid "It's so silly of me to prepare coffee, I forgot about the essay you were passing and thought you're here to talk about dorm matters."

"No!" Blaine said, also surprised with the sudden loudness in his voice. "It's not silly. We, uhh, can talk about dorm matters actually"  
>Kurt smiled and urged Blaine to sit as he poured two cups of coffee. "Want to move to a single room then?" Kurt asked as he slowly took a seat in front of Blaine.<p>

"Not really" _Though Thad is probably in love with me and is starting to become creepy._ "I don't really have any dorm concerns. I just thought you look like you're ready to sleep any moment now and two cups of coffee probably won't help" _There. Get back on the game._

Kurt blushed. What's there to talk about? He wants to know so many things about Blaine. _Student_. Right.  
>"Well, we could talk about your essay now instead of tomorrow, you'll probably be busy for the fencing tournament. Uhhhm…"<p>

He read for a while until he felt Blaine's stare. He closed his eyes until there was no choice but to look up. _Intense_. _Deep. Hazel_. He felt naked. He cleared his throat and tried not to squeak his questions. Blaine, of course, answered professionally but his eyes remained that way until they were done. They both stood up after their coffee was consumed and all possible questions were exhausted. 10 o'clock. It was time for curfew and for Blaine to roam the floor and report back to him if there was anyone missing. He walked the teen to the door.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Hummel" Blaine stated, half-facing the closed door.

"You're welcome blai-" and before he knew it, lips were practically being moulded into his, a hand on his cheek and Blaine's scent filling him up making his heart drop to his stomach and settle there, warm, and heavy. He had to close his eyes. He was pulled a bit forward or did he push Blaine back a bit? He didn't know. All he's aware of is his hands trying not to grab the boy in front of him and the way the lips pressed against his. It's crazy how so many thoughts passed his mind when it was only a peck. No, not a peck. It wouldn't bring justice to the intensity if it was called a peck. It was a brief kiss. A 3-second kiss where Blaine- fuck. The student fell back on his heels from the tip-toe he did to reach Kurt. And fuck why did he have to notice? This is wrong but all he could do is stare, shivers in his arms, heart trying to jump out of his chest _to Blaine_. "…"

"bye" and just like that he was out the door. 

* * *

><p>Well, guys, hello again! Unlike my first attempt at multi-chapter fics, I will not abandon this one, given that this will be less than 5 chapters.<br>I think. I have the story mapped out I just have to write it. Give me some time, I will not give up on this.  
>See you guys soon!<p> 


End file.
